


A touch of innocence

by Miss_Kitten



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 22:03:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10228466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Kitten/pseuds/Miss_Kitten
Summary: Reader comes to Lux with her friends one evening, successfully stirring something in Maze, who just can’t help but fall for an innocent mortal.





	

Mazikeen rarely had a need to dwell on feelings. They’re stupid, she thought, unnecessary. And make things more complicated. ‘Screw and part’ was her motto when it came to interactions with mortals and she was living by it since she arrived on Earth. And she would for, most likely, forever but you came.

You came and changed it.

____

It looks like your evening out with your girlfriends will last until next morning. Not that you mind, you love spending more time with your friends, forgetting for a moment about your obligations and cares, simply enjoying each other’s company and catching up on whatever you didn’t have time to talk about because of your busy schedules.

By now, you’ve found out that Meg has a new love interest, a tall blonde, who’s working across her building. They’re running into each other every morning while getting their coffees and she feels that it’s high time to learn his name. You all agree that it’s probably long overdue.

Before Karen, your other friend, starts venting, the three of you decide to go to another place. The club you chose was loud and, truth be told, rather obnoxious with horrendously pricey drinks. Totally out of your list of places to party in.

So, Meg proposed to finally visit Lux, the club that everyone talks about. The owner is said to be devilishly handsome and charming and both girls can’t wait to meet him. You’re curious but you don’t really care about him. You want to have fun and if Lux can grant it, you sure as hell will check it out, cute owner or not.

And so you go. After a short walk you enter the place. It’s full of people, loud music blasting through speakers but it’s definitely more promising than the previous club. You scan the room and tug on the hem of your dress to slide it up a bit. Looks like you’re the only one who opted to be dressed pretty modestly, given that every girl in Lux has insanely short skirts or dresses, exposing pretty much everything.

You grimace, but hearing your friends’ squeals you know you’re staying.

“What are you drinking, sweeties?” you ask, deciding that heading to the bar is your top priority right now and your friends tell you what they want before leaving to find you a good spot.

Squeezing yourself through a crowd of dancing or drinking people, you finally manage to lean against the bar, waiting for the bartender to come to you.  You lower your head a bit, trying to fix your messy hair and a bit untamed cleavage of your tight dress.

“What can I get you?” a woman’s voice says to you and you rise your eyes at her, for a moment forgetting how to breathe. She’s gorgeous, her full lips painted red and big brown eyes staring directly at you.

You gulp and blink few times.

“Uhm, two margaritas and a beer. Dark one,” you order and force a smile, still stunned by the girl’s attractiveness. She moves around, taking out two cocktail glasses and quickly producing two drinks for your friends and after she places them in front of you, she reaches underneath the bar and takes a bottle of beer from there.

She opens it and it joins the glasses with a ‘click’. The woman looks at you with a smirk and tells the price. You fish out your wallet and put the bills down, remembering to add a tip.

“Shit,” you mutter, staring at the drinks in front of you. You’re dumb and you realize it only now. How can you grab both glasses and your beer when you have only two hands?  

“What, wanna change your order?” the bartender asks, sounding irritated and you feel embarrassed. You should have taken one of your friends with you or at least ask the bartender to not open your beer.

“No, no, I just… can I borrow a tray? I can’t carry those with only my hands,” you ask, knowing that you sound awfully miserably but you can’t help it.

The bartender purses her lips for a second, eyeing you and you fight a sudden desire to disappear. Yet, when she notices your pleading gaze, she reaches behind herself and takes a tray from lower shelf.

“Here. And don’t bother to bring it back. Just leave it on your table, I’ll collect it later.”

“Oh, that’s so nice of you!” you call gratefully as she put your drinks on the tray, carefully passing it to you. “Thank you..?” you purposely form it as a question of sorts, hoping that she would give you her name.

“Mazikeen. But you can call me Maze,” she smiles brightly and you grin, unable to hold it back.  

“It’s such a pretty name. I’m Y/N, by the way. And I should probably go. My friends are waiting and you have work to do, so…”

“Don’t hesitate to come over if you wanna more alcohol. We’ve got plenty,” she tilts her head back, towards shelves with various bottles of liquors and you nod, flashing her one more smile before you disappear between the people, holding the tray close to yourself.

When you find your friends, they’re chattering loudly, evidently excited. You put the tray down, placing their drink on the table.

“We met the owner!” Karen exclaims, her eyes gleaming, cheeks flushed and she looks like she just won a million dollars.

“He’s so hot!” Meg adds and Karen confirms eagerly.

“We’re totally coming back here next week.”

“Totally,” you say, your fingers curling around the bottle of cold beer as you gaze involuntarily slides to the bar, where Mazikeen attends to another customer.

“Anyway, Y/N, what took you so long?”

“Hm?” you ask, shifting your gaze to them and, as if on a cue, they quirk their eyebrows in silent question.

“You know, the line was long and stuff.”

“And stuff?”

“That stuff being the staff?” Karen teases, noticing your eyes gliding to look at Maze and you find yourself feeling bashful.

“Shut up,” you mutter and take a sip of your beer, hoping that it will close their mouth or at least they won’t prod too much. Both of them seem to read your awkwardness correctly as Karen eventually starts rambling about this and that.

Thank heavens for that.

______

As you friends declared, you are back at Lux the next week, but this time wearing something you’re more comfortable in. It’s not a sparkling dress, you decided to put on your favorite skinny jeans and a tight black leather-looking-like tank top. Nothing overly attractive but it didn’t matter. You wished for only one pair of eyes to be fixed on you.

So, when you step into the club, you instantly head to the bar, having asked your friends about their preferred drinks before.

“Hi, Maze,” you greet her, happy to see that you’re the only customer this time. She comes to you with a smirk on her face, already carrying a bottle of beer in her hand.

“Hi, Y/N. Anything more?” she places the bottle and this time, she leaves it unopened, giving you an opener.

“Gin and tonic, two times. Is the owner really named Lucifer or is it a stage name of sorts?” you inquire, watching Maze preparing your drinks. Your friends told you the name of the owner, but you couldn’t believe it. It sounded too odd and you thought they were making fun of you or alcohol messed in their heads.

“Yeah, it’s his real name. I know it’s weird but who am I to judge?”

“I think it’s pretty unique. Just as yours.”

“Thanks, I guess,” she cackles, handing you the drinks, already placed on the tray. You give her a grateful smile, sliding the money but she stops you with a wave of her hand.

“On the house,” she winks at you and clicks her tongue when you open your mouth to protest. “Uh-uh, don’t. It’d be a crime to not  buy you a drink when you wear those jeans. You look better in them than in that dress.”

“Well, uhm…” you mumble, for a moment not knowing what to say. You don’t hear compliments too often so Maze’s words made you feel dazed, yet not confused. You clear your throat and look at her with sparkling eyes, “thank you, Maze.”

“Sure, Y/N. Have fun,” she pats the top of the bar as you make your way to your friends, her gaze not leaving you for a moment. For some reason, she feels this need to take care of you, to watch you in case you’d need help. You look so innocent, with your twinkling eyes and adorable awkwardness, and Maze sighs longingly, chewing on her bottom lip.

“Well, well, well, what do I see now?” Lucifer’s teasing voice rings on her left and Maze turns her now annoyed gaze at him.

“Watch out, you’re going to burn a hole in this poor girl’s jeans.”

“Oh, fuck off, Lucifer.”

“Owww, hurtful. What got you so irritated, Maze?”

“Your presence,” she spats back, pouring a glass of brandy and sliding it towards Lucifer, who’s smiling mischievously at her.

“You fancy her, don’t you?”

Maze scrunches up her nose, shaking her head.

“I think you do, you just don’t want to admit it.”

“I’m a demon, okay?” Maze bursts out, making Lucifer’s brows jump up in surprise.

“I know that, what does it have to do with that girl?”

“Because she’s… she’s nice and innocent. And I’m a demon. From Hell. Where I tortured souls. I’m bad, really bad. And Y/N’s sweet and kind, so no, I can’t fancy her, cause it won’t work.”

“Oh, Maze…” Lucifer pants, watching Mazikeen as she pours herself a shot of vodka and downs it immediately. “You have to tell her.”

“No, I don’t.”

“Yes, you do!” he tries to convince but Mazikeen has already made up her mind. She won’t tell you, because someone as pure as you would never want to see someone as bad as her.

_____

A week later, you enter Lux yet again. You’re on your own, your friends too busy to join you, but you don’t mind. In fact, you’re quite happy that they’re not around. At least, you will be able to give your full attention to Maze.

After your second visit at the club, after Maze complimented your outfit, you couldn’t stop thinking about her. For some reason, she was ever present in your thoughts, something that didn’t happen to you often. Usually, even if you liked someone, a drawn you felt when you met them for the first time, wasn’t there during the second meeting but with Maze…

It’s different and you like it. You like it very much.

Slowly, you descend the stairs, your steps taking you straight to the bar. She’s there, you see her as she makes a drink for some guy, who’s apparently trying his best to win her attention.

However, as soon as Mazikeen spots you, the dude loses. She’s fast to finish his order, looking rather impatient when he’s taking too long to pay for his drink.

When she’s done with him, she walks to you. You’ve already sat on the bar stool, your elbows propped on the top and you smile shyly when she approaches.

“You alone tonight?” she asks, a hint of hopefulness rings in her voice and your heart skips a bit.

“Yes, just me tonight.”

“So, beer? Or should I get you something else?”

“Beer’s fine,” you say, nervously fidgeting in your seat and you’re so grateful when Maze hands you a bottle so that you have something to put your fingers around.

“Actually,” you start before she goes away and Maze glances at you curiously, placing her palms on the top, “I was kinda hoping that you can be my company for tonight?” your voice is quiet, timid, but Maze hears you just fine.

Her face lights up, a wide, happy smile appears on her beautiful features before  few second later it’s gone, turning into an emotionless mask.

“I’m at work, so…”

“I don’t mind. Besides, I don’t ask for your full attention, just a chat between one customer and another.”

“Why?” she frowns, apparently confused and you take a deep breath before saying,

“because I can’t get you out of my head since I saw you two weeks ago. It sounds creepy, I guess, but you’re so fucking pretty…” you breathe out the last word, your mouth handing slightly agape and Maze chuckles, noting how cute you look when taken aback.

“And I totally understand if you’re not into girls, it’s okay, really.”

“No, Y/N, I… I am into girls. Into one, particularly,” Maze says softly, flashing you a warm smile and you thank yourself for sitting, otherwise you’d be laying on the floor right now.

“Wow, lucky me!” you cheer playfully and Maze laughs again, shaking her head.

“No, lucky me, Y/N. I’m bad and-“

“I know you’re good. End of the topic. Now, go to that dude before he yells at you,” you tilt your head to your right, where a guy ready to make his drink himself curses loudly, evidently pissed that he has to wait for so long.

Then, she’s back with you again, asking about your friends and from there, the conversation runs smoothly. You tell about your work and Maze complaints about Lucifer and his bossing around. As you get to know her better, you can’t help but fall for her more and more every time she returns to your end of the bar.

Soft, hesitant touches are shared, both of you growing bolder and more comfortable around each other with every passing hour and sometime past midnight Maze gently cups your face and brings you closer for a kiss, taking your breath away and leaving you absolutely delighted.

Her lipstick is smudged but she doesn’t give a damn. She wears it with a pride and you notice few jealous glances when she rushes to attend to waiting customers. It makes you feel warm and fuzzy inside and you decide to take her for a dinner the following day. She beams when you ask her out, agreeing immediately.

And in the far corner of the club, Lucifer beams as well. He never saw Maze smiling so sincerely and happily before.      


End file.
